boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang from Cartoon Network Wiki
Boomerang's current programming as of April 3, 2017. Boomerang US logo.png boomerang_logo_detail.png Sonic Boom.png|''Sonic Boom'' (2015-present) PowerpuffGirls2016.png|The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (2016-present) Looney Tunes.jpg|''Looney Tunes'' (2000-2007; 2013-present) Tom and Jerry.jpg|''Tom and Jerry'' (2000-present) Sylvester-And-Tweety-Mysteries.jpg|The Sylvester And Tweety Mysteries (2015, 2016-2017 present) Tom_and_Jerry_Tales.jpg|Tom and Jerry Tales (2015-2016; 2017-present) GrizzyandTheLemmings.jpg|Grizzy and the Lemmings (2017-present) Scooby doo mystery incorporated poster.jpg|Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2014; 2016-2017; 2017-present) Image - My Knight and Me logo.jpeg|My Knight and Me (2017-present) Peanuts gang.png|Peanuts (2016-2017; 2017-present) Shaun the Sheep.png|Shaun the Sheep (2015-2016; 2017-present) Wabbit.png|Wabbit (2015-present) Be Cool.png|Be Cool Scooby-Doo! (2015-present) Bunnicula.jpeg|Bunnicula (2016-present) reg_tv-pg-v.png|Regular Show (Fall 2018) hihipuffylogo.jpg|Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Fall 2018) Boomerang Theater.jpg|Boomerang Theater (2005-present) Cartoon Network Retro.png|Cartoon Network Retro (2016-present) Boomeraction.jpg|Boomeraction (2000, 2014-present) Boomerang_Zoo.jpg|Boomerang Zoo (2005, 2011-present) Boomeroyalty.jpg|Boomeroyalty (2007, 2012-present) hqdefault.jpg|Boomerandom (2008, 2009-present) Acme_Hour.png|Acme Hour (2005-present) Scooberang.jpg|Scooberang (2003, 2010-present) latenightblackwhitelogo.jpg|Late Night Black & White (2007-present) 3e54fc958136a572983a57a3661e80c1.jpg|Boomerock (2003, 2010-present) Tickle-U-Logo.png|Tickle U (2005-present) 250px-TeenTitansLogo.JPG|"Teen Titans" (returns in 2017 or 18) Ben 10.jpg|''Ben 10'' (return in fall 2017) Ben_10_Alien_Force_Logo.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force. (Fall 2017) Ben_10_Ultimate_Alien_Logo.png|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (Fall 2017) Ben_10_Omniverse_Logo.png|''Ben 10 Omniverse'' (return in fall 2017) Ben10rebootlogo.jpg|''Ben 10 (Reboot)'' (2017) Wacky_Races_2017_title.png|Wacky Races (Reboot) (Fall 2017) Download.png|Steven Universe (2018) Supernoobs.png|Supernoobs (2018) Boomerang Boomerang is Cartoon Network's sister channel, it was launched in 2000, 8 years after Cartoon Network. In October of 2004, former shows from Cartoon Network migrated to Boomerang such as Baby Looney Tunes, Looney Tunes and Several Hanna-Barbara cartoons. On October 2 and 3 2004, Boomerang began everyday with old reruns of classics such as The Popeye Show, Tom and Jerry, The Bob Clampett Show, ''and ''SuperGlobetrotters. ''Like the Disney Channel, Boomerang does not carry external product commercials, being financed solely by subscription fees and tie-ins. In order fill out a half hour block since it has a strict half hour scheduling system. The only commercials shown were of advertisements of shows on Cartoon Network or Boomerang, occasional advertisements of DVD products from Warner Home Video, various animated shorts, and public service announcements. However, minimal external product advertisements have started to appear on the network primarily on Dish Network. When Boomerang was still doing its looping format (which lasted until December 26, 2004) program days began airing at 8 am EDT. The Looping format had 8 hours of programming repeated 3 times a day. Later, Monday through Thursday were just normal programming days, with a variety of half hour and hour long programming, on Friday "monthly feature" cartoons aired an entire day. On January 1, 2005, "monthly feature" cartoons became known as "monthly character of the month" and was then shown on weekends from 2-4pm. ''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series, Pippi Longstocking and The Land Before Time ''will Saturday on Boomerang. Boomerang's promotional slogan "It's all coming back to you" was one of nostalgia that accurately fit at that time, however, Boomerang sometimes uses a secondary slogan "This is Boomerang from Cartoon Network." The announcer for most promos was John O'Hurley. As of September 2008, Cartoon Network began to run more commercials for Boomerang, including 2 that were seen January 1, 2009. Recently between intermission Boomerang would air a bumper; then 2 ads; one would be a Dish or a Direct TV depending on the provider, and the other ad would be another commercial, then it would air a classic short and ''Wedgies (''of which shown ''Nacho Bear, Big Baby, Calling Cat-22!', 'The Bremen Avenue Experience, and The Talented Mr. Bixby.) Boomerang has not shown any live action shows, with the exceptions of The Banana Splits ''(which was shown from 2000 to 2011), ''Hole In the Wall (which was shown intermittenly from 2010 to mid-2011), The Addams Family, The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''and ''The Munsters (which were only shown around Halloween from 2011 to 2013.) Although Boomerang is meant for old cartoons it began airing new shows on January 1, 2012 such as The Mr. Men Show, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben 10 Omniverse, Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville, and Krypto the Superdog. Boomerang airs the 1990's and 2000's incarnations of the Pokémon series. Boomerang has also aired The Garfield Show and Casper's Scare School. To go alongside their airings on Cartoon Network, Boomerang began airing both ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' and [[Teen Titans Go!|''Teen Titans Go!]] on December 1, 2014 , began airing [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)|''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series)]] on November 1, 2016, and will begin airing and Ben 10 (Reboot) in 2017 and Steven Universe in 2018. When Boomerang rebranded on January 19, 2015, two new shows premiered on the network: Numb Chucks and Grojband, both of which aired new episodes until July 12, 2015. On October 5, 2015, reboots of Looney Tunes and Scooby-Doo! ''titled ''Wabbit and Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! premiered on the network. The network also began airing new episodes of Sonic Boom, Shaun the Sheep, and Dreamworks Dragons, the latter two of which were removed in 2016. New blocks have been introduced. Pet of the Week ran from June 1, 2015 to August 14, 2015 and featured a marathon of a randomly-selected program in which the main character is a animal. On June 27, 2016, the network launched Cartoon Network Retro, a late-night block featuring re-runs of older Cartoon Network shows such as Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. In addition, Halloween and Christmas marathons were added in 2015. Boomerang added some new series, Grizzy and the Lemmings, to its line-up in 2017 while Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10 Omniverse will premiere in the fall of 2017. Steven Universe, Supernoobs, Regular Show and Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi ''will premiere 2018. Blocks Boomerang Foreign ''To view the shows on Boomerang from other countries visit: Boomerang Foreign Other Programming on Boomerang 200px-2stupid.jpg|2 Stupid Dogs (2005, 2014-present) addamslogo.jpg|The Addams Family (1992) (2006, 2013-present) 250px-Addams gomez5.png|The Addams Family (Live-Action Series) (2011, 2013-present) All_Dogs_Go_to_Heaven_-_The_Series_(title_card).jpg|All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2008,2014-present) All_Hail_King_Julien_poster.jpg|All Hail King Julien (2013, 2017-present) Almost Naked Animals Title Card.jpg|Almost Naked Animals (2012, 2013-present) The Amazing World of Gumball.jpg|The Amazing World of Gumball (2014, 2017-present) atomantlogo.gif|Atom Ant (2000-present) Augie_Doggie.jpg|Augie Doggie And Doggie Daddy (2000-present) the_baby_huey_show.jpg|The Baby Huey (2001, 2004-present) Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Baby Looney Tunes (2005, 2016-present) 250px-The Banana Splits Adventure Hour.jpg|The Banana Splits (2000-present) barneybearlogo.jpg|Barney Bear (2000-present) Images (1).jpg|Batman The Animated Series (2005-present) batmanlogo.jpg|The Batman (2009-present) 250px-Beetlejuice cartoon screenshot.jpg|Beetlejuice (2011, 2013-present) The_Bob_Clampett_Show.jpg|The Bob Clampett Show (2003-present) Gb6g563Jlsd7Z2SP99Fh3_001.jpg|The Bugs & Woody Show (2002-present) Bugs_Bunny_Road_Runner_Show_2.jpg|Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (2001-present) The_Bugs_Bunny_Show_Title_Sequence.png|The Bugs Bunny Show (2002-present) camplazlologo.jpg|Camp Lazlo (2014-present) Captain Planet and the Planeteers Logo.jpg|Captain Planet And The Planeteers (2005, 2017-present) Casper's Scare School logo.jpg|Casper's Scare School (2013-present) chowderlogo.jpg|Chowder (2014, 2015-present) CL_0.jpg|Code Lyoko (2006, 2009-present) KNDLogo.png|Codename: Kids Next Door (2016, 2017-present) Courage the Cowardly Dog.jpg|Courage The Cowardly Dog (2008, 2015-present) Cow_and_Chicken_intertitle.jpg|Cow and Chicken (2007, 2013-present) dennislogo.jpg|Dennis The Menace (2007, 2010-present) devlinlogo.jpg|Devlin (2000-present) dexterlogo.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (2006, 2016-2017-present) Dreamworks-Dragons-Riders-of-Berk.jpg|Dreamworks Dragons (2015-present) droopylogo.jpg|Droopy (2000-present) dodgerslogo.gif|Duck Dodgers (2005, 2010-present) The Flintstones Title Card.jpg|The Flintstones (2000, 2017-present) Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.png|Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2010, 2016-present) Ed, Edd n Eddy logo.png|Ed Edd n Eddy (2014-2015, present) garfieldandfriendslogo.JPG|Garfield and Friends (2006, 2007-present) Garfield Show.jpg|The Garfield Show (2013, 2016-present) mcboinglogo.jpg|Gerald McBoing-Boing (2007, 2008-present) The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.jpg|The Grim Adventures of Bill & Mandy (2013, 2016-2017-present) Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla (2000-present) Grojband Title with Characters.jpg|Grojband (2015-present) Happy-Tree-Friends.jpg|Happy Tree Friends (2005, 2008-present) harrybucketlogo.jpg|Harry And His Bucketfull of Dinosaurs (2003-present) Hero 108.jpg|Hero 108 (2013, 2014-present) Hole_in_the_Wall_US.jpg|Hole in the Wall (2010, 2013-present) hokeylogo.jpg|Hokey Wolf (2000-present) hkphooeylogo.gif|Hong Kong Phooey (2000-present) Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound (2000-present) jabberjawlogo.jpg|JabberJaw (2000-present) The Jetsons.jpg|The Jetsons (2000, 2017-present) Johnny Bravo logo.jpg|Johnny Bravo (2008, 2015-present) Johnny-Test-Titlecard.png|Johnny Test (2013, 2015-present) Johnny Quest.jpg|Jonny Quest (2000-present) JusticeLeague.jpg|Justice League (2005, 2008-present) Justiceleagueunlimited.jpg|Justice League Unlimited (2007, 2010-present) kryptologo.jpg|Krypto The Superdog (2007, 2013-present) The_Land_Before_Time_Title_Card.jpg|The Land Before Time (2008, 2010-present) The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|The Looney Tunes Show (2014, 2016-present) loopydelooplogo.jpg|Loopy De Loop (2000-present) mikelouoglogo.jpg|Mike, Lu & Og (2006, 2010-present) mrmenlogo.jpg|The Mr. Men Show (2009, 2013-present) themunsterslogo.jpg|The Musters (2011, 2013-present) The New Scooby-Doo Movies.jpg|The New Scooby-Doo Movies (2000, 2016-present) New_ww.jpg|The New Woody Woodpecker Show (2011, 2013-present) Numb Chucks.jpg|Numb Chucks (2015-present) Out_of_jimmy's_head.jpg|Out Of Jimmy's Head (2007-present) peppalogo.jpg|Peppa Pig (2003-present) newpinkpanthershowlogo.jpg|The Pink Panther (2004, 2010-present) Pink Panther and Pals.jpg|Pink Panther and Pals (2010, 2015-present) Pixie and Dixie.jpg|Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (2000-present) pippilongstockingnewlogo.jpg|Pippi Longstocking (2003, 2006-present) 300px-Indigo_League_theme.png|Pokemon (2006, 2017-present) popeyelogo.jpg|Popeye (2000-present) popeyeshowlogo.jpg|The Popeye Show (2006-present) Porky_Pig_And_Friends.png|Porky Pig And Friends (2003-present) PorkyPigShow.jpg|The Porky Pig Show (2003-present) apupnamedscoobylogo.jpg|A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (2003, 2015-present) PowerpuffGirls.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (2008, 2015-present) 139061.jpg|Puppy In My Pocket: Adventures In Pocketville (2012, 2013-present) Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw (2000-present) Scooby Doo Where Are You!.jpg|Scooby-Doo Where Are You! (2000, 2017-present) Secret Squirrel Logo.jpg|Secret Squirrel & Morroco Mole (2000-present) SittingDucksTVLogo.png|Sitting Ducks (2006, 2007-present) Smurfs.jpg|The Smurfs (2000-present) Snagglepuss_Title_Card.jpg|Snagglepuss (2000-present) Snorks.jpg|Snorks (2000-present) The_Spooktacular_New_Adventures_of_Casper_Title_Card.png|The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (2011, 2013-present) supermantasfront.jpg|Superman The Animated Series (2005-present) SwatKatsseason2.jpg|SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (2005, 2013-present) Teen Titans Go!.png|Teen Titans Go! (2014, 2016-2017-present) Tom and Jerry Kids.jpg|Tom & Jerry Kids (2005, 2014-present) toonheadslogo.jpg|ToonHeads (2005-present) 250px-Topcat.jpg|Top Cat (2000-present) Totally Spies logo.jpg|Totally Spies (2006, 2009-present) underdoglogo.jpg|Underdog (2002-present) Wacky Races.jpg|Wacky Races (2000-present) wallylogo.gif|Wally Gator (2000-present) 250px-Whats new.png|What's New Scooby-Doo? (2006-present) What-A-Cartoon.png|What A Cartoon! (2007-present) What_About_Mimi-.gif|What About Mimi? (2004, 2007-present) 5f7015eb61d39077dd9a5357d1a98f75.jpg|What's With Andy? (2004, 2007-present) Wubbulousworldtitle.jpg|The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess (2005, 2008-present) Yogi Bear Logo.jpg|Yogi Bear (2000-present) yogiganglogo.jpg|Yogi's Gang (2001, 2010-present) YoungJustice-ShowcardVertical.jpg|Young Justice (2012, 2013-present) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse